A wheel/tire assembly can be assembled as part of automated process. During assembly, a robot can move a wheel to a mounting station, where the wheel is mounted onto the tire. The robot can also move the wheel with the tire mounted thereon, to an inflation station, where the wheel/tire assembly is inflated. The wheel/tire assembly can then be moved to a balancing station where the wheel/tire assembly is balanced. Each step takes time to perform and each station takes space in an assembly plant.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.